Peace
by andreakayy
Summary: Set during season 9. Mulder comes home to spend Christmas with Scully and William. An interesting twist at the end. MSR, Romance, Family, and Angst. Challenge fic. R


**Here it is, an X-files Christmas fic to add to the other 4567898765 X-files Christmas fics on the net. It's from a challenge on the Mulderscreek website:  
- someone quoting a single line from a holiday song or movie  
- a stuffed alien  
- christmas stockings  
- a baby's pacifier  
- a letter or card**

**Anyway, R&R!**

From the window, she could see the street, where the large flakes of snow flitted down to. Scully, sat in her rocker with tiny baby William in her arms. It was five o'clock and it was Christmas Eve. The sun had set and it was dark out. The streetlights illuminated the road, glistening off the fallen white snow. The salt trucks had yet to pass by on the road, so the snow still laid peacefully, no slush in sight. It was peaceful, a truly peaceful night. But, Scully, holding her peaceful baby, was not feeling all too peaceful herself.

"Are you sure you don't wish me to stay, Dana? We could always go back to my house in the morning for the family role call under the tree."

"No mom... It's fine. I'll be alright here. We'll be alright." Maggie saw past her daughter's peaceful exterior to the sadness, which lurked in her heart. She missed Mulder. She desperately missed him. Every Christmas since 1997, they had been together, and now he was gone, and they shared a child together. "Your tree really looks beautiful, Dana." Her mother was admiring the tree next to her daughter. Its colorful lights blinked slowly, lighting up the room. "I just... wish you and William had somebody to share it with."

"Me too, Mom. I do too."

"Just come home with me or let me stay here. You two don't have to be alone tonight."

"Mom, we're fine. We have each other," Scully whispered back.

"You do. I'll leave, but don't forget, eight AM tomorrow morning."

"I won't." She assured her mother with a warm smile.

"Alright, well I love you both."

"We love you too, Mom."

Maggie left, leaving Scully and William all to themselves. Carefully, Scully stood with her 7 month old baby in her arms. He was so identical to his father. From what baby pictures Scully saw of Mulder, it was obvious that Mulder was his father. So many traits were already making an appearance in William, traits, which belong to Mulder as well, physical and personality. William had Mulder's hair, eye shape, and bone structure. While the rest of his features were copied from his mother, blue eyes, nose, and lips. William was so curious about the world around him, more than Scully could have imagined, more than any ordinary baby would have been, but William was different. He was extraordinary. Of course, he got his stubbornness from both of his parents. The 'mulderisms,' as Scully often called them, existing in her son, were constant reminders of her love. Now, that neither hurt nor comforted her, but she saw it as if Mulder was still there with her. That, she clung onto.

Scully set William down gingerly in his bassinet, which was in the living room. He began to stir, so Scully quickly fished out the light blue pacifier from her sweater pocket. With her mouth, she cleaned it off, before sliding it in between her son's lips. She rubbed his blue polar bear onesie clad, belly and pulled the white soft fleece baby blanket to his waist.

Just as she spun on her heel to put on a pot of tea, there was a knock at the door. The knock almost knocked her off her feet. She felt her head spinning, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

'It's Christmas, Dana. You miss him. You're imagining things,' she told herself silently, but then there it was again, their special knock.

Even in her mind, she fell silent. Her next move came naturally to her. She walked over to the door and peeked through the peek hole. There he was, just as she remembered him. Mulder, her Mulder. In an instant, knowing it was actually him from the knock he used at her door, she flung the door open. She made sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She stared at him for a moment, and her eyes began to water as her lower lip trembled.

"Scully..." That was all she needed. She was sure it was him, and it wasn't just her imagination trying to fulfill her desires. She flung herself into his arms, bearing herself into his black sweater and blue North Face coat. He smelled just the same. Mulder took his hands under her thighs and lifted her up so her legs could easily wrap around his waist underneath his full back pack.

Emotions spread through Scully's brain like a wildfire. She didn't know what to do, let alone what to even say. He had been gone for seven months. He left her with his baby, their baby. He left her with unanswered questions, a gaping hole in her chest which ached with the greatest pain she had ever endured.

Gently, Mulder pushed Scully back from their embrace. His cold hands framed her tear stained face, and when she looked up, she realized he had a few tears streaming from his eyes too.

"Are you going to say hello to me?" Mulder asked with a goofy grin playing on his lips.

"Hi," Scully choked back and stood up on her tippy toes to press her lips to his. "God, Mulder." She said after pulling back from their lip lock. "God, Mulder," she repeated. "I missed you so much. You have no idea. It was like you were gone those six months all over again."When her tears began to flow more freely Mulder pulled her into his chest. Meanwhile, his eyes fixated on an object in the center of the room, the white and blue bassinet.

"Scully," Mulder whispered. She pulled back from him and wiped her eyes. Mulder took her hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips. "Is that... William. Is he in the bassinet?" She nodded and allowed him to walk over to the bassinet himself.

"He's beautiful," Mulder said, voice full of awe. His eyes were glazed over as he gazed down at his sleeping baby boy. Scully came up to his side and hooked her arm around his, placing her face to his bicep. She too gazed down.

"He looks so much like you Mulder," William began turning in his sleep, whimpering. He spit out the pacifier and his lips began searching for it. "Actually, he's about to wake up. You'll see." Scully picked her baby up into her arms slowly, keeping the warm blanket around him. Mulder eased the pacifier into his son's lips once Scully had him. William's bright blue eyes flickered open, eyes that were so familiar to Mulder, irises which he had dreamed about for seven whole months.

Scully sat down on the couch, and Mulder took the seat next to her. She sat a tired William on her lap, and he rested his head against her bosom. Mulder grinned. He had an idea.

"Is it too early for Christmas presents?" Mulder asked smiling.

"Well –" But before Scully could answer Mulder had gotten up to his back pack. He shed his coat and took a small green object out and quickly tucked it behind his back, so fast that it appeared as a green blur. "Mulder, should I be concerned with that object?" Scully asked as she bounced her leg for William.

"I think I know what kind of a toy to get our son, Scully." She smiled, and Mulder pulled out from behind his back a green plush alien toy. To Mulder's happiness, William reached out upon seeing the new toy. Mulder took his seat back, and Scully graciously handed over their son. Mulder kissed his forehead as William took the toy and placed the corner of its head into his mouth.

"Will, stay with Daddy while Mommy gets your bottle."

"Nope, Daddy doesn't want to leave Mommy's side." Mulder said, pecking Scully's cheek.

When in the kitchen Scully pulled William's bottle out from the fridge, handing it to Mulder. Since William was so preoccupied with his favorite new toy, he wouldn't take it. Mulder placed it on the counter and took a seat there as well.

"So," Scully began cautiously as if she were about to dive into a delicate topic. "Are you home for good?" Mulder took a deep breath before answering. He didn't want to hurt her too hard, but he decided that by coming back he, in a way, already had, because that meant that goodbyes would eventually have to be said.

"No... just for the next few days." He saw her face fall.

"Oh," she murmured as she began boiling water for tea.

"I thought it would all be nice if we spent Christmas together as a family."

"It is nice, Mulder..."

"But..."

"But I just don't know if I could lose you a third time," She said, spinning around, placing a hand on her hip. He got down from the counter and approached her.

"You're never going to lose me, Scully. I'm always right here," He poked her heart. "And your right here," he poked his back. She looked down unable to meet his gaze.

"So it's only safe for a few days."

"Completely safe. Trust me. But only for a few days. If I could be here every day I would. With you... and with William." A tear rolled down her cheek. He used his free hand to wipe it away. His hand lingered on her cheek and forced her to look up at him. "That's enough crying for today. Now, I just want you to enjoy Christmas, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed, nodding.

Mulder and Scully sat on the couch. William was playing at their feet, and Scully had her legs up on the couch, as she cuddled into Mulder's side. Sesame Street was on the TV before them. Mulder had his arm tightly around Scully. She was busy stuffing William's stocking while he played. She filled it with small baby toys, new pacifiers, and bath toys.

"You seem rather bored," Mulder commented, kissing her temple.

"Not bored, just tired. You don't seem up to par yourself."

"Tired too. How can I cure you of your boredom?" He asked in a gruff voice that hinted a little something more. Scully ignored it.

"I want to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life,' which is on TCM as we speak, but I'm sure William much rather watch Sesame street." Mulder thought for a moment.

"What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary." Scully looked at him bewildered and started to burst out laughing. William turned his little head and began laughing with her. Mulder laughed at seeing his son's expression. "Aw," He sighed, watching his son.

"Mulder," She said after calming down. "That was too good."

"So, you think I can be James Stewart... George?"

"Mmm, only if I can be Mary," she abandoned the stocking and snuggled into his chest. Mulder dipped his head down to her level, planting his lips on hers in a firm but deep kiss, which pushed the lines of appropriateness for being in front of their son, but didn't quite cross them. He pulled away, leaving her eyes full of yearning and disappointment. Mulder put his lips to her ear to whisper.

"I think you could be Mary tonight," He said, low and husky."

"Once the baby's put to bed..."

"I'm so happy just to be home with the two of you. I didn't think I could go on any longer."

"Let's just be happy you're home. We're all together. We're at peace, for however brief a moment, we're at peace."

"We are," He kissed her lips again, more deeply and much more fierce.

"I could," She began, panting. "See if he's tired enough to sleep yet. It's just about his bedtime. No –actually... do you want to do it? Do you want to put him to bed?"

"I would love too."

Mulder scooped up William into his arms. The small baby placed a chubby little hand on his father's back and nestled his head on Mulder's shoulder. In his one hand was his favorite new toy, his alien. Mulder pressed a soft kiss to his child's forehead, thankful he was finally with his love and baby.

Mulder sat in the rocker in the dim nursery. He rocked slowly back and forth, humming to William, as William suckled on his bottle. Scully leaned up against the wooden door frame watching. When William was finally asleep for a good five minutes, Mulder pulled away the bottle from his son's lips and replaced it with his pacifier. He carefully got up to lay his son down gingerly into his crib. Scully met him at the crib, wrapping her arms around him, as they watched their son. Mulder turned around to take Scully in his arms. He kissed her red hair, inhaling her scent.

"I know," Mulder began, "it isn't yet Christmas but I want to give you your present."

"Mulder, you didn't have to –" She started, but then, from his back pocket, Mulder pulled out a silver necklace. Even in the darkness it appeared beautiful. She gasped at the sight of it.

"I didn't have any access to any shopping where I was," He started as he held out the necklace. The charm was an interesting one, a complicated one, twisted silver knotted together. In the center of it was a magnificent sparkly blue stone. "But this was made by one of the women in the village. She said," Mulder took the necklace and clasped it around Scully's neck, "that it meant two souls, although far away, are very close at heart. She said it helps close that distance."

"It's truly beautiful," Scully whispered. "Thank you." She grabbed Mulder's neck and kissed him gently with softness and a passion.

"Bedroom," Mulder whispered into their kiss. Calmly, Scully grabbed his hand and slowly led him out of William's room. They crossed the hall into her room. Mulder shut the door silently behind him, and Scully's lips attached onto his in an instant. Mulder's fingers tangled in her shoulder length red hair, and he backed her up to the bed where they both collapsed. He began kissing her neck as he simultaneously undid her white button down.

"I missed you so much," Scully said, gasping in pleasure at the feeling of his lips on her collarbone.

---

Scully woke up on the couch, feeling like she slept a very long time. Her eyelids were still heavy, and the glow of the Christmas tree illuminated the room. She wondered where Mulder was, and why she was on the couch fully clothed. It frightened her how she didn't remember quite how she ended up there from the bedroom, but she reasoned that she must've been half asleep. The mail sat beside her. A yellow envelope caught her eye. In Mulder's handwriting, it read her name and address. Confused, she took it into her hands and opened it: a Christmas card.

_"Dearest Dana,  
I will never be able to express my sorrow that I could not be there with you and our little William –especially at this time a year, which is supposed to be for love and family. You both are always on my mind. Know that my being isolated from you here will not go in vain. We will all be together yet again once it is safe. I'm miles away from where you are, but our hearts –forever together. I miss you so much that it's like a burning hole in my heart. There's almost nothing I would give to be in your arms... aside from our son's safety. I love you both, Dana. Hopefully, I'll be home to you and William soon. Til then, Merry Christmas._

_Ps. Please remember, for us... anything is possible. Take a look in William's bassinet."_

Scully was hit in utter confusion. She felt the tears breaking through the dams of her eyes. Mulder being back felt so real, she couldn't fathom it all being a lie. No, it was real.

"Mulder," She called out in fear. She jumped up from where she was and began frantically searching the apartment. "Mulder!" She called out again, more urgently. There wasn't an answer. She went from room to room, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Her heart was breaking... all over again. Where was the peace they had for such brief a time. He was back. She knew he was.

'Take a look in William's bassinet.' His words from the card echoed in her mind... in his voice as if he had spoken them to her. With tears falling freely down her cheeks, she went over to William's bassinet, where she saw he was sleeping peacefully. Tucked under his left arm, sure enough, was a small green alien plush toy.

Her fingers grazed her chest, and there, against her soft skin, was her new silver necklace. She felt as if liquid fire had been poured down her throat. She needed to sit down.  
--**  
Sad, yes? Well, my next Xmas fic shall be happy. Hopefully, I'll get around to writing it. If I don't.... Merry Christmas/Happy holidays to everyone!  
-AK**


End file.
